Hitherto, it is well-known that a disk clamping device including a turntable for mounting a disk, fitted on an output rotating shaft of a spindle motor; clamp pawls (chuck pawls) rotatably pivotably supported by the backside of the turntable, and projecting from and retracting into a plurality of through holes formed in the turntable; a rotating-and-elevating member disposed under the turntable, rotatably and in an ascendable/descendable manner in synchronism with the turntable, when going up, causing the clamp pawls to project from the through holes in a disk clamping direction and rotate them, and when going down, causing the clamp pawls to retract into the through holes; a pushing-up spring urging upward the rotating-and-elevating member; and a clamp releasing lever moving the rotating-and-elevating member in a pushing-down direction against an urging force of the pushing-up spring and in a pushing-down releasing direction (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
In such a conventional disk clamping device, pawl-receiving part protrusions, forming a clamp-pawl receiving part communicating with the through hole of the turntable, are integrally protruded on the underside of the turntable, in order to secure a receiving space of the clamp pawls at parts around the shaft of the turntable. In this way, the rotating-and-elevating member is arranged to go up and down between the turntable integrally having the downwards pawl-receiving part protrusions, and a dedicated spindle motor to drive the disk.
Patent Document 1: JP-A2002-329356 (right column of page 4 to left column of page 5, FIG. 1, and FIG. 5)
The conventional disk clamping device thus arranged as above confronts with a difficulty that the height of a disk reproducing part heightens on account of the presence of the pawl receiving part protrusions protruding from the underside of the turntable. In other words, the top of the rotating-and-elevating member abuts against the lower ends of the pawl-receiving part protrusions on the underside of the turntable at an elevated position of the rotating-and-elevating member by a spring, and therefore, a dead space is created between the turntable and the rotating-and-elevating member caused by the pawl-receiving part protrusions. The dead space heightens the height of the turntable from the spindle motor, and this hinders thinning of the disk reproducing part.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a disk clamping device including a disk reproducing part attaining easy thinning thereof though pawl-receiving part protrusions for forming clamp-pawl receiving parts are protruded on the underside of the turntable.